Unknown Queen
by mannuj
Summary: An unknown queen at the age of fifteen resides in the world of the living. As pale and frail she is, no one would expect her to be so. An average girl, hair as dull as rain, eyes as dark as coal; nothing much to her. A green cloth in her hair for a bun and she sets off. She's organized, kind, and guarded from afar. Does she know? No. She's just an unknown queen.
1. Meet, Leave, and Meet Again

**(A/N: Look at this. My new and improved story entitled the title above. Lol. I'm more confident in this story and I hope you enjoy this first chapter.)**

* * *

"Hinamori-chan!"

Hinamori Momo got up and followed the path from which the voice came from. She opened a door and stepped in. Her tutor stood in the middle of the room with a sword strapped on her back. Long violet hair was pulled into a high ponytail, an orange full-sleeved shirt covering her chest and black leggings on her legs. A smile plastered on her face.

"Konabaw Yoruichi-san. Gomen for being so late today." Hinamori said.

"Iie iie, you're here now. Let's start, shall we?" Yoruichi asked.

Hinamori nodded. She stepped back to close the door and walked towards Yoruichi. A small blade was handed to her and she immediately stepped back. Yoruichi charged forward with her hands. Hinamori moved to the side and pushed the blade upwards. Yoruichi shifted her feet and moved back. Hinamori panted slightly.

"I brought along a special friends of yours."

The door opened again. Hinamori looked towards the person stepping in. A tuff of white hair appeared, teal eyes peering at her, and a smile tugging his lips.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori squealed.

She ran up to him and hugged him. His hands wrapped around her protectively. Oh, how he'd missed her. He snuggled his nose into the top of her head and sighed in content. A week without her had been like hell; he worried about her all day. Just thinking about it made his grip on her tighten. She was his. No one had the right to touch his bride.

"Ne Shiro-chan, where were you?" Hinamori asked.

"I had some stuff to deal with Bed-wetter Momo." he teased.

Hinamori lifted her head and pouted at him. He chuckled at her. He looked at her large brown orbs-deep with confusion and awareness. He smiled at her before giving a slight nod in Yoruichi's direction. She smirked at the young man before vanishing into thin air. Hinamori clutched the back of his shirt in an attempt to get his attention. He scoffed at her ministrations.

He brought his face down to her ear and whispered, "I was thinking we could go out for a few days before I leave."

Hinamori gaped. "But you just got here! You can't leave! We're supposed to-,"

"This is why I'm asking. Let's go out for a couple days." he said.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Anywhere, as long as it's just you and I."

Hinamori grinned. "The beach! I've wanted to go to the beach since last year. Can we go? Please?"

He nodded at her.

* * *

They walked towards the changing stalls on the far side of the beach. They both walked towards their destinations and came out in five minutes. Hinamori wore a peach colored bikini, the top in the shape of a corset with strings behind the neck and back, and the bottoms were tight shorts with ribbons on the sides.

Toshiro came out with blue knee-lenght shorts. He led her to the water and before he could stop her, she jumped in. She squealed at the touch of cold water on her skin. Toshiro smiled at her childish antics. Hinamori uncertainly splashed water onto Toshiro's face before giggling. Water droplets covered his face, making the frown on his face visible.

"You're gonna pay for that." he yelled.

She stuck her tongue out at him and swam away farther. Toshiro smirked and quietly swam after her. _You can't win in the water._ Hinamori hid behind a rock to rest. In that time, Toshiro went underwater and grabbed Hinamori by her back thighs. She gasped when she was lifted from the water.

"M-matte Shiro-chan!" she exclaimed.

"We're getting out Bed-wetter." he answered.

He carried her bridal style to the changing rooms. Hinamori ran in and took a quick shower before rushing out and running smack into Toshiro. She'd fall backwards if it weren't for Toshiro's hands on her waist.

"Clumsy Bed-wetter." he mocked.

Hinamori straightened up and smiled at him before walking ahead. Toshiro felt a tingle in his hands as he got closer to Hinamori. _My hands are just itching to you Bed-wetter. I can't wait until I can. _They walked across the street to their hotel room. Both took each other's hands as they walked into their hotel room. People let out squeals when they saw the two walking into one room.

_Stop staring before I rip your eyes out. _Ironically, everyone stopped staring and went back to their business. Toshiro unlocked the door and held it open for Hinamori to pass.

"Mou Shiro-chan! Stop being a gentleman to me!" she pouted.

"You need to stop calling me that Bed-wetter Momo." he answered.

"The day I stop will be hell for you." she stated.

"Indeed. Stay here while I go wash up." he replied.

Hinamori nodded at him as he walked into the bathroom. When she heard the door close she plopped onto the bed and sighed. _Ah, he's making me feel like a queen. Why do I feel like this? He's been my best friend since childhood. So, I shouldn't feel like this anymore but I still am. _Hinamori flooded into her thoughts about her best friend.

"Bed-wetter Momo?"

"H-hai?"

Hinamori sat up and blushed as she looked at Toshiro. His hand clutched the towel at his waist and he had smug smirk on his face. _Waaaaa! _Hinamori slowly got up and passed by him into the bathroom. He smirked as he pulled out his clothes and changed. _Fall at my feet Hinamori. Beg for me._

He pulled out a set of clothes for his bride and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hai Shiro-chan?" she answered through the closed door.

"Open the door Hinamori." he demanded.

"I'm not decent. Did you forget something?" she asked.

"Let's go to the amusement park. I have your clothes." he said.

The door opened and an arm came out. Instead of handing her clothes, Toshiro pulled her out. She same in her undergarments. He spun her around so her back pressed against his chest . In the process, he had handed her the clothes. He heard her gasp in delight with the new dress in her hands.

"Kawaii Shiro-chan! Omo, today's the traditional fest, how could I forget?" she squealed.

Toshiro buried his face into her neck and breathed in her scent. _She's heavenly. _He resisted the urge to nip at her exposed skin as she was distracted. Suddenly, Hinamori turned and hugged Toshiro. Her arms latched onto his neck and her toes strained to keep still.

Toshiro silently gasped as he felt her covered breasts push against his chest and his hands on her bottom. _Damn!_ Hinamori didn't notice his struggle with his self-control. In a split second, he trapped her between his chest and the wall behind her.

Hinamori looked up at him. "Shi-Shiro-chan?"

He panted. "Why're you doing this to me?"

"What are you-," she began.

"-Your innocent tactics, your smile, everything's intoxicating." he finished.

Her eyes widened. _Why is he saying? _The dress slipped out of her hands and fell to the floor. Toshiro's breath came cut in ragged pants. Hinamori gripped his face and brought his eyes to meet hers.

"Ne Shiro-chan, watashino koto suki desuka?" she asked.

His eyes clouded at the question, his breathing became harder, and his hands tightened into fists.

He finally answered, "Hai."

Hinamori's eyes brightened. _He loves me. _She softly smiled and hugged him again. Toshiro shuddered as he felt his hormones rise. _I need to get her clothed before I lose it. _He gently pushed her away and picked up the dress from the floor. He began to slowly dress her, trying not to touch her soft skin.

"I can dress myself." she whispered.

He ignored her and dressed her like a doll. _I'd like to undress my bride than dress her. _He smiled as he was done. He was done. He took her hand and made their way to the traditional Japanese festival at the amusement park two blocks away.

* * *

"Ah Shiro-chan, that was so fun!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

His arms around her figure tightened and his nose nuzzled into her neck. He felt content like this. He had his bride in his arms, that's all he ever wanted. She giggled as his nose tickled her neck while his hands traced circles on her stomach. She felt at ease within his arms. She was safe like this-nothing could harm her.

"Hinamori." he whispered.

"Hai Shiro-chan, that's my name."

He smiled at her joke. She could be so adorable at times. "I have to get going soon."

She immediately turned around and looked at him with pleading eyes. _Iie Shiro-chan! You can't leave, not ever! _Hinamori held onto his hands as he explained his departure. So basically, he was returning home for personal reasons. Hinamori scoffed at his excuse. He was lying and it was obvious.

Hinamori stuck her tongue out. Her eyes didn't match her facial expression. Her eyes were filled with worry when her face had a frown. After their one week trip, they were headed back. They had stopped half way and took a break, leaning on a tree. This was the time he was telling her he was going to leave._ Why does this feel so different__?_

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"I don't want to give you false hopes Hinamori."

She understood. At the most, he would be back before the month was over. There wasn't any guarantee he'd come home though. She hugged him as he began to pull away. _Don't leave me. _Toshiro's eyes softened as Hinamori buried her face into his chest.

"Take me with you."

He froze. _No. I want you safe._ His grip on her tightened as he thought about the danger of her. He closed his eyes as he felt the need to stay, but he was doing this for her safety. He raised his hand towards her neck and hit her pressure point. Her grip on him loosened and he caught her before she fell.

"Gomen Hinamori." he whispered.

He picked her up and slowly walked towards her room adn lied her down. He bent down adn kissed her forehead before leaving. _Gomen. _

* * *

"Hinamori-chan?"

"Hai?" she answered.

"Your Okka-san wishes to speak with you."

"Please stop being so formal Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi nodded and smiled as Hinamori got uo from her futon and headed towards her mother. Hinamori gently stepped into her mother's room and waited for her to speak. The woman came from the bathroom and smiled at her daughter.

"Ah, Momo-chan!" she exclaimed.

"How are you Okka-san? Yoruichi-san said you wished to see me." Hinamori asked.

"I'm wonderful! I wished to see you? Hmmm...oh yes! We'll be going on vacation!"

Hinamori gaped. _Already? He's not even back yet. _Hinamori smiled and nodded at the woman who gave birth to her. Her mother had a habit of informing her at the last minute so Hinamori knew she had to pack. She turned and went back to her room to pack her clothes. She wasn't aware on where they were going, so she just pack half of everything.

After she was done, she went out to find her mother in the car waiting. Hinamori put in her luggage and sat in the front seat. Her mom smiled at the house before leaving. The mother and daughter chatted away until they reached the airport. They were running late but that was expected from all of the traffic they went through.

The two sped through the airplane gates. They were comfortable in their Economy seats and flight attendents passed by them many times. Hinamori didn't feel as comfortable as she used to. _Are they watching?_ Hinamori got up and went towards the bathroom. Hinamori looked at her reflection and sighed. _Shiro-chan._ Hinamori turned and left quickly.

Hinamori's mouth dropped when she returned to her seat. Her mother wasn't there anymore. _Where did she go so quickly? _A hand reached out to her shoulder and from reflex, she turned with her in a fist. She stopped mere inches from her mother's face. Her mother looked appaled at her daughter's behavior. In reality, she was grinning inside.

The moment was over as soon as it came. In about a day, they had finally touched down on solid ground. They looked like normal civilians going for a mere vacation but the airport staff they weren't. These two were respected women of the Hinamori clan. Hinamori carried out her luggage to already see that her mother was in a taxi.

_How did she get out so fast? _Hinamori sat in the back listening to her mother babble about the economy with the driver. Where were they? They were in the states, California to be exact. Through the traffic, they ended up in a decent apartment in San Francisco. As soon as they stepped in, Hinamori fell in love with the interior.

Everything was white except the furniture and carpet. The sofa was a medium cocoa brown and an 'L-shape.' The kitchen was on the right,covered by the island table. To the left were two rooms with closed doors. In the middle were the t.v. and the sofa with the coffee table.

A large window showed the bay and many people on the sidewalk. Hinamori took her bag down the hall on the right and went into the room on the right. The room had a large bed in the middle and a small closet by the door. Hinamori sighed as she sat on the bed. _Where are you Shiro-chan?_ She got up and began to stack her clothes in the closet.

"Momo-chan!"

Hinamori immediately ran out at her mother's sudden scream. Just as she got there with horrible thoughts, she saw her mother at the door with her choes on and a smile on her face.

"Come on Momo-chan!"

Hinamori didn't bother arguing as she followed her mother out the door. They got in a car and drove to Macy's. Her mother dragged her inside and pushed her into the Junior's section. Hinamori looked over towards her mother and saw a white head. Her eyes widened at the sight and she found herself following it. The white haired person began to walk away and Hinamori ran._  
_

_Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan! _As soon as the person turned, Hinamori ran smack into them. She fell backwards but quickly got up and looked at the face of the person. It was a male and his eyes were light brown.

"Gomen. I thought you were someone else. I'm so sorry." she apologized.

The man nodded and quickly left. She turned back towards her mother. _Where are you Toshiro?_

* * *

**(A/N: How was it? It was nice in my perspective. It was pretty well written. Lol, my friends really liked and I thought you all would too. Review please! :D)**


	2. Dating my Bodyguard

**(A/N: Hi! This is a New Years' gift. I hope you enjoy the official second chapter of this story. Happy reading!)**

* * *

A month passed without a beat. Slowly, she became attached to life in San Francisco. She went to school and joined a swordsmanship class. Of course she yearned for him but it was slowly subsiding. As before, she was late in getting home; she took a shortcut through a dark alley.

She slowly made her way towards her house until she heard a noise. She looked back and gasped. Right there out of nowhere was a black figure. This figure was upside-down and hanging from somewhere. Judging from the outline, the person was a male. _How is he doing that? _She looked up and saw a teal sash holding the him up. The figure's eyes were also teal like _his_. _Is it you Shiro-chan?_

"Bed-wetter."

Her eyes widened. "Shiro-chan?"

Her eyes welled up as her hands covered her mouth as she silently cried. "Oh my god. Is it really you?"

He rotated right-side up and hugged the crying girl. Her hands clutched his shirt while her head lied on his shoulder. _I missed you._ The world seemed to slow as he took off his mask and brought his lips closer to hers. Hinamori looked up and closed her eyes as she leaned in.

Seconds passed as she waited. Her eyes opened and widened. It had began to rain and all she met was a cold wind in an empty alley. Hinamori broke down crying at the realization. He left her...again. As quickly as she could, she ran home.

* * *

"What the hell were you doing?" a voice questioned.

"I-," another began.

"It is a sin to kiss the Princess!"

"I apologize Soi Fon-taichou."

"Come Hitsugaya-taichou. We must proceed with our mission." a deep voice said.

Hitsugaya nodded. He slowly followed the two older captains out of the vacant building they took shelter in. _How long will it be? We all she's accepted me, so why? _The three captains continued out the front door and onto the dark, empty streets of San Francisco.

"Ukitake-taichou?" he asked.

He saw Ukitake nod. Hitsugaya moved along a few streets and before long, he reached the Queen's house. Soi Fon stood close by in case he fled to the Princess. The curtain opened and all three captains were bewildered when they saw the Queen smile at them. It was mindless connection that they understood the Queen wanted something. Ukitake, the eldest in the three, shun-poed from his spot on the ground to their front door.

"Ukitake-san." the Queen greeted.

"Queen Hinamori." he smiled.

Both seniors sat on the couch and spoke as if colleagues. The two captains below stood and watched the two shadows above move. At one point when Ukitake neared the door to leave, he froze and both captains below tensed. His shock took hold of him but then he turned with a fake smile, bowed, and left.

He reappeared back to his place. The moon shone brightly in the sky. No one spoke. Ukitake tried to get his thoughts in order. He thought he'd heard wrong from the Queen. They stood in silence, waiting for the words they knew he was going to say.

"She wishes Hitsugaya-taichou as a personal guard for Hinamori-hime." he whispered.

"Impossible! The moment he guards her, he'll become attached!" Soi Fon argued.

_No. She's mine. I can do whatever I want with her. _"I'll do it." Hitsugaya stated.

Soi Fon looked at him with pure defeat. Ukitake sighed and gestured his hand out towards the apartment. With Hitsugaya's nod, both captains disappeared into thin air. He waited a while before leaving to find a home nearby. _Where am I gonna find a place to live?_ He sighed and walked back to the apartment.

_Throughout my entire life, I never thought I would ask the Queen if I could stay with them._ He cursed as he raised his hand to knock. The door swung open and a hand gestured to the left. He opened the door on the right and saw a sleeping Bed-wetter. _God, no. _He silently walked in and smiled at Hinamori's position. She was curled into a ball.

He picked up the covers and slid in next to her. An arm pulled her close to him and had her head under his chin. This was how they slept through the night. Hinamori never noticed the second presence in her bed. She didn't notice anything until the morning came.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, she yawned out loud. She attempted to get up and stretch but she was held back. There was something on her waist holding her back. _I don't remember sleeping with a belt on. _Hinamori sighed and looked down to her blankets. She saw a bump near her stomach. _Did I get...fat? _She pulled down the covers and gasped. An arm was wrapped around her waist- a long, tan arm. Her eyes followed the length up to the person beside her.

"Toshiro!"

The said person opened his eyes and looked to the source of the voice. Hinamori fell back on him and hugged him. Toshiro closed his eyes and hugged her back. They stayed in this position until Toshiro tugged on her back.

"I'm real Bed-wetter." he whispered.

When she lifted her head, he saw tears in her eyes. He slowly lifted his hand and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. She smiled and snuggled her nose into his neck again.

"Go freshen up." he said.

"Come with me."

He nodded without thinking. She got out of bed and pulled him with her towards the bathroom. She opened the door and closed it when he was inside. As soon as he came in, Hinamori jumped into his arms. He slowly pulled away and turned on the faucet. When it was warm enough, he wet his hands and wiped her face. She leaned back and pulled out her toothbrush to start her day. Toshiro kissed the top of her head and moved out.

"Hitsugaya-taichou. Your belongings are in Momo-chan's bedroom."

Toshiro looked up and nodded at the Queen. He walked back to Hinamori's room and picked up his toothbrush before heading to the bathroom. Once there, he saw Hinamori tying her hair up into a bun. Toshiro brushed his teeth while watching Hinamori take out a few bottles from the cabinet at the bottom of the sink.

He finished and turned to see her staring at him. He gulped as she moved closer and pulled on the bottom of his shirt. He didn't move as she unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. She never once looked down to his nicely defined abs. Their eyes were kept locked and he swore under his breath when he realized his hands were moving towards her waist on their own.

"Shower." she said.

His ears perked and he nodded. He saw her blush as he slipped off her pajama shirt. His hands rested on her hips and pulled her forward so their lips could meet. As soon as they his shirt and growled his way out. Hinamori softly smiled as she closed the door and proceeded to shower.

* * *

"Momo-chan! Hitsugaya-san! Come and eat!."

The two said people made their way towards the kitchen; one emerging from a room and the other from the bathroom. Both sat at the ends of the four-seated table. There wasn't much on the table- only five bowls. Hitsugaya stared at Hinamori as she ate. _Stop staring at me! _As soon as she was done, she abruptly got up and exited from the table.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I've noticed that you...are very _intimate _with my daughter."

Hitsugaya choked on his breakfast. His eyes were wide and his form still. He kept his gaze down. His mind was blank. A few seconds later, he slowly looked up at the Queen.

"Ah." he trailed.

"You have an intention of proposal I presume?" she asked.

"Hai." he replied.

"I see." she whispered, and then, "Kawaii!"

Hitsugaya gaped. _What? _He looked at the Queen and cleared his throat. He tried to cover his emotions of pure shock.

"Don't get me wrong Hitsugaya-taichou. It's just that I trust she'll be safe with you."

Hitsugaya nodded. _No wonder. _He understood now. _There's no way the Queen would hand over the heiress anyways. _He sighed and excused himself. He slowly went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He looked at his reflection and met his own eyes.

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

He looked towards his pocket reflection. He whipped out the device and snapped it open. A red dot was blinking and moving forward on a straight line. Just as he stared at it, it vanished. He stepped out of the bathroom and moved to Hinamori's room. He knocked on the door twice before entering.

Hinamori lifted her head from her book and smiled at him. He silently walked towards her and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Shiro-chan, are you busy today?" she asked.

"Iie. Let's go out." he said.

"Really? Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she exclaimed.

She jumped up and hugged him before running to her closet to pick out an outfit. _I have to look cute! _She took out a plaid, white shirt and a frilly pink skirt. She rushed to the bathroom to get ready. Her hair was dull without health or shine. She sighed and quickly brushed her hair into a bun with her favorite green cloth to hold it. Her eyes looked like coal, but there was a small sparkle visible in them. She got out and met Toshiro at the door.

"Okka-san! Shiro-chan and I are going out!"

"Hai hai. Just be back before dinner!"

Toshiro was dressed in a gray polo shirt with black pants. The pair slipped on their shoes and set out. Their first stop was the park. The sun shone brightly on the pavement they walked on. They sat on an empty bench to admire the kids on the playground. Suddenly, a bell rang, causing Hinamori's eyes to brighten.

She got up and tugged his hand to the sound's direction. His eyes followed her until she abruptly stopped. A short line led to an ice cream cart. _Of course she wants ice cream. _He sighed and stepped up to order. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Hinamori pulled him back harshly. He looked at the girl in front of him ordering with his money. _When did she even grab my money? _

"Oi Hinamori! Why'd you push me?"

"I wanted one cone for the both of us. Knowing you, you wouldn't get yourself anything. I took the opportunity and got a cone with vanilla and peach. Now, you just _have _to eat it since I bought it with your money."

He groaned. He hated sweet things. They always had too many harmful products. Money was spent in it and he knew Hinamori wasn't fond on vanilla. But Toshiro preferred vanilla because it was the flavor that had the less taste. He eyed the cone in Hinamori's hand. His scoop was on the bottom. _Looks like I have to wait for you to finish. _

"Aren't you going to start Shiro-chan?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nani? We're a couple. Couples share everything with each other. Including us!"

His eyes widened. _You want to share the cone. _Hinamori blushed at her sudden outburst. She grabbed his hand and led him to a secluded part of the trees. They both sat down facing each other. The cone was placed in the middle of their mouths. Their faces tilted sideways and licked the ice cream. Their eyes stayed locked as they continued on their scoops.

Nearing the end of her scoop, Hinamori pulled away. _I have an idea. _She pulled her head away and "fed" Toshiro. Their eyes were still locked and Hinamori saw his hand coming to take the cone. _Now!_ At once, Hinamori thrust the cone upwards. The ice cream flattened and covered his mouth area. Hinamori fell back on the grass laughing full heartedly.

Toshiro growled, "You're gonna pay for that Bed-wetter."

Hinamori looked up and laughed at his ridiculous expression coated with ice cream. He quickly got up and towered over her. He was in shock that the innocent girl he knew could commit such a thing. He helped her up and trapped her against a tree. Before he could punish her, she grabbed his face and brought it closer to her. His hands on the bark behind her tightened.

Hinamori opened her mouth and licked his upper lip. His eyes clouded while he let out a grunt. Her tongue swept over the lower half of his face. A blush was evident on her face, showcasing she enjoyed it. Toshiro on the on the other end was holding back all feelings. _Stop it Momo. _She moved away and panted after she was done.

His face glistened. He blinked a couple times before intertwining their fingers and taking her to a nearby café. He thanked her and walked to the bathroom. _He didn't like it. What was I thinking? _Hinamori put her head down and sighed. _I knew I shouldn't have done that. What was I thinking? Ugh._

On the other hand, Toshiro was panting in one of the stalls. _I can't believe I almost lost control. _His face tingled more than ever. He went to the sink and washed his face. Her touch wasn't coming off. He scrubbed harder. A beep was heard. He sighed before taking the device out and reading the street name. He had to make this quick.

* * *

**(A/N: Damn, that was hard work. I updated quickly right after I finished my debut story. I might have a sequel to that. I had some users PM me asking me to continue and that it shouldn't be done yet. Oh well. It was so tempting to just upload this on the last day of December but I had to restrain myself. Isn't it a wonderful chapter. Lol, until next time! I'll see you guys later! Happy New Years! :3 )**


End file.
